RWBY Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire
by SaurusRock625
Summary: The full story! Jaune goes to the Hoenn Region and takes on the league!


_**Well everyone, here we are with the full story. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Still, I plan for this story to mostly follow the story plot of the Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby videogames. But there will also be elements of the anime in here. Now without further ado, ON TO THE STORY, SHALL WE!**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or Pokemon!***_

* * *

"Torchic!" = Talking

' _Mudkip' = Thoughts_

 _"Duskull" = Pokedex Entries_

 **"Treecko!" = Yelling**

 **"** _ **Pikachu!" = Pokemon Speech**_

* * *

 _ **Get The Show On The Road!**_

* * *

Riding on a bike to try and get to his destination was a young man named Jaune Arc. He recently moved to the Hoenn Region from Remnant and was on his way to get his Pokemon Trainer License. After a few incidents when the trainers would need to be ten years old to begin their journey, the age limit was raised to fifteen years and older. This way, they'd have a greater chance of surviving out there in the world on their journeys, especially since these strange black creatures with bone armor have been appearing out of nowhere.

Jaune smiled in excitement as he saw his destination from the top of the hill he'd been pedalling up. The town where he'd begin his journey into the unknown!

' _There it is! Littleroot Town is just over this hill!'_ Jaune thought to himself.

"Duskull."

Jaune looked to the side to see a creature that looked like a little ghost with a skull mask and a single red eye that alternated between eyeholes. It's gray and bone white in color and it freaked Jaune the hell out.

 **"EEEEEEEEK! GEIST GRIMM!"** Jaune screamed in a girly manner.

He began pedalling faster down the hill to try and get away from what he thought was a grimm, but is actually a Ghost Type Pokemon known as Duskull. Even though it isn't a grimm, it still scared the crap out of Jaune and made him pedal much, much faster than he should've been.

...And made him smash face first into a tree. Thankfully, his Aura tanked the brunt of the blow, leaving him with only a minor bruise that was already healing.

"Guess I… should've… worn a… helmet…" groaned Jaune.

He slid down the tree trunk and fell painfully to the ground. The Duskull caught up with the boy and seemed to be amused by what happened despite the boy's obvious pain.

"Dusk~ull! Dusk~ull!" laughed the Duskull as it floated away.

But something tells me that this isn't the last we've seen of the troublemaking ghost Pokemon.

After recovering from his ordeal with the ghost Pokemon, Jaune resumed pedalling towards Littleroot Town with an embarrassed grin on his face. Even after vowing to become stronger on his quest here in Hoenn, he was still such a coward.

"How am I supposed to become a great huntsman if I run scared from a Duskull of all Pokemon?" Jaune asked himself.

He truly did feel pathetic about that. But he had a good reason to be afraid of ghosts! A Geist Grimm possessed some of the furniture in his house when he was six and would've killed him had his parents not intervened and destroyed the darned thing! But at least Jaune had finally gotten that race car bed he'd wanted back then.

Although now that he thinks about it, now might be a good time to think about growing out of this irrational fear of ghosts. After all, ghost Pokemon aren't bad. They just haunt stuff as is their nature. Plus, he had to admit, jump scares are pretty funny after you get over the shock.

Jaune's smile seemed to increase when he saw that he was now entering Littleroot Town, and he was amazed at how perfectly blended with nature it was. The town wasn't too rural, but it wasn't a big city either. The perfect balance of nature and machine. Just the way he likes it!

As Jaune rode down the dirt path, he noticed three kids about his age walking along in front of him.

"Hey, excuse me! Can you guys help me?" Jaune asked as he pedalled up to them. "I'm new in these parts and I'm looking for Professor Birch's lab so I can get my first Pokemon."

The three kids stopped and turned to look at him, giving Jaune a clearer view of what they looked like. One of them is a lazy looking kid with gray hair, black eyes and pale skin. He wears a gray T-shirt with a black vest over it, black jeans and a pair of steel gray combat boots. He has a black and gray backpack slung over his shoulder.

Next up is one of two girls. She had mint green hair, red eyes and dark brown skin. She is quite beautiful in her own right, having that hourglass figure that boys seem to find attractive, but she seems to not be conceited when it comes to her looks. That's a plus in Jaune's book. He dealt with that enough hanging out with Coco back at Beacon. Her choice of clothing is a green tank top, khaki shorts and green shoes with black socks. Her own bag is a single strap book bag that resembles a purse or camping bag.

The last of the two girls was also exceptionally beautiful to Jaune. Her hair is as black as the midnight sky, her skin a beautiful porcelain with a light tan, and her fiery yellow eyes really caught Jaune's attention. Some of her hair falls over her left eye, and she too has that hourglass figure that her green haired friend has. Her choice of clothes is actually a red chinese style dress with golden yellow trim, a pair of black shorts underneath and a pair of black combat shoes that resembled slippers in design.

"You're looking to become a trainer too?" asked the green haired girl.

"Yeah, I am." Jaune said as he stopped and disembarked from his bike in order to fold it up and put it away. "My name's Jaune Arc, by the way. What're your names?"

"Good to meet ya, Jaune." said the lazy boy as he shook hands with Jaune. "I'm Mercury Black, and I'm from Petalburg City."

The green haired girl walked up and held out her fist to Jaune with a confident grin on her face.

"I'm Emerald Sustrai, and I grew up in Rustboro City. And even though they're all about Rock Types, I'm more of a Grass Type kinda gal myself."

Jaune smiled and bumped fists with the girl. He could already tell that they were going to be great friends. He could feel it in his gut. Finally, the black haired girl walked up to Jaune and just waved at him.

"Hello there, Jaune. I'm Cinder Fall, and I grew up right here in Littleroot Town. Although Fall is my mother's maiden name, I prefer to go by Fall instead of Birch like my father."

That took Jaune by surprise.

"You're really professor Birch's daughter? Seriously?!" Jaune asked.

"Yes I am. And I'm very proud to be his daughter." Cinder replied with a smile. "Ever since I was little, I've wanted to help my daddy with his research on Pokemon. And now I'm finally gonna get that chance by going on my own Pokemon journey!"

Jaune smiled back at Cinder. That was a very noble cause for her.

"I'm going on a journey too, but not to help with research. I'm on a journey to become stronger as a warrior while also becoming a better person through these life changing experiences. And to do that, I need a Pokemon of my very own." Jaune explained.

"Well you're in luck, dude! Professor Birch is the Pokemon professor here in the Hoenn Region, and he hands out the starter Pokemon to new trainers who are beginning their journeys. His lab's where we're heading." Mercury said.

Jaune's smile grew even more as he found out that he was on the right track.

"Nice to know I'm on the straight and narrow on my Journey of Self Discovery. Hey, do you guys mind if I tag along with you? I'm still pretty new to this region." Jaune asked/informed.

Emerald nodded with a smile on her face.

"Sure, you can come with us. But if you want to be a Pokemon Trainer, you've gotta dress like one. So follow us, and we'll get you some appropriate clothes for your journey!" Emerald said.

With smiles on their faces and their spirits high, Jaune, Emerald, Cinder and Mercury locked arms with each other and began to walk towards the nearest clothing store with a spring in their step. Kinda like in that movie, The Wizard of Oz.

But little did any of them know, there was something still watching them from the shadows.

"Duskull…"

It didn't take long for the quartet of new Pokemon trainers to get to the best - and only - clothing store in Littleroot Town. They walked inside and found an incredibly wide selection of clothes, shoes, hats, bags and accessories. Each one different from the others, but every article of clothing held this sort of flair to it that just showed.

"Alright, Jaune! Let's get you some style!" Cinder exclaimed excitedly.

The female love for shopping is strong with this one.

She grabbed Jaune's hand and rushed over to the clothes to try and find something that would work for the blonde boy. And while she was doing that, Emerald and Mercury were perusing the bags and the shoes. Hats and accessories could wait till later. After getting Jaune's measurements, Cinder was quick to grab several different clothes that she could tell went with each other, and handed them to Jaune.

"Go into the changing room over there and try those on for size." Cinder ordered.

Having experience in shopping with seven sisters, Jaune knew better than to keep the girl waiting. So he hurried into the changing room to try on the clothes she'd given him, already seeing that they'd look much better on him than his simple hoodie, jeans, sneakers, gloves and armor.

"Hey Cinder, where's Jaune?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, we got some stuff for him to try on." Mercury added, holding up a pair of woven straw sandals.

"He's in the changing room right now. I found an outfit for him that I know will look great on him!" Cinder replied.

The curtain to the changing room opened up, prompting Jaune's three new traveling companions to look in his direction.

"Well, how do I look?" Jaune asked.

Cinder began to blush a little bit as she took in his appearance. Jaune was now wearing a gray hakama that was tucked into a pair of black pants that most samurai wear. He didn't have a bag currently, but Cinder took note of how the hakama was loose fitting around Jaune's chest area giving her a full view of his pecs and a glimpse of his developing abs.

 _'Whoa, I knew he'd look good but… dayum! He looks hot!'_ thought a still blushing Cinder.

"Lookin' good, Jaune! Lookin' real good!" Emerald praised with a thumbs up.

"Yup! All you need to complete the ensemble is these sandals and the bag Em picked out for ya." Mercury said.

He and Emerald handed Jaune the items and Jaune put them on to finish up the look. He also wore black socks like the ones Samurai wear with their sandals. The bag he was wearing was a deep red color with black accents and a Poke Ball logo in the front. A stark contrast to the samurai look. But even with all these clothes on, Jaune frowned and looked in the mirror.

"Hmmm… I like the look, guys. But I dunno… something's missing." Jaune said.

And the others couldn't help but agree. If they were going to have him go for the whole samurai look for when he becomes a Pokemon trainer, he really needs to look the part. Suddenly, they four young Pokemon trainer hopefuls yelped in surprise as a Kuwagata Beetle Samurai helmet levitated through the air and landed on Jaune's head.

The boy looked especially surprised when he looked in the mirror and saw that the helmet actually made the look actually feel and look complete.

"I don't know how that happened, but thanks a lot, whoever you are." Jaune said gratefully.

That's when a familiar ghost Pokemon materialized into view.

"Duskull!"

 **"EEEEEEEEEK!"** screamed Jaune.

The boy actually pulled a Scooby-Doo as he jumped into Cinder's arms and began quivering like a scared little kitten. Needless to say, Mercury was laughing his ass off at this situation while Emerald tried in vain to hold in her giggles. But Cinder seemed to know exactly who this Pokemon is.

"Duskull, what have me and dad told you about scaring people like that?" Cinder lightly scolded as she set Jaune down.

"Dus! Duskull!" the Pokemon said in its native language.

"Yeah, I know his reaction was funny, but that's no reason to pick on him!" Cinder said.

"Skull Dus. Duskull."

"I do not sound like your mother!" Cinder denied.

Once Jaune had calmed down enough to make sense of what was going on, he stopped his pathetic quivering and walked up to Cinder and the Duskull.

"Wait a minute! Cinder, you know this Pokemon?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Duskull just showed up at the lab one day and has been visiting Littleroot Town ever since I was ten. He comes and goes from time to time, but he has this nasty habit of scaring everyone he meets and pranking people. I still remember when he mad dad think his lunch was still alive that one time when I was thirteen." Cinder explained, trying not to laugh at the memory.

Duskull, however, had no such restraint.

"Dus~kull! Dus~kull!" laughed Duskull.

"Ha ha! Yeah, that must've been hilarious." laughed Jaune.

After taking a minute to calm down and pay for Jaune's new outfit, the group of humans and one Duskull made their way to the lab following Cinder's lead. When they got there, they were greeted by one of Professor Birch's assistants.

"Oh, hello everyone. Are you here to get your first Pokemon?" he asked.

"That's right! So we'll need to speak to my dad. Have you seen him around?" Cinder replied.

The attendant shook his head with an exasperated look on his face.

"Sorry Cinder, but your dad went out into the woods to study wild Pokemon again. Took all the starters with him, I'm afraid." said the attendant.

"Actually, Sammy, you don't have to worry about that." said a new voice.

Everyone looked to see a man with brown hair in a lab coat, blue shirt, khaki shorts and brown sandals walking into the lab. The man has brown eyes, brown hair and a beard.

"I just got back." he said.

"Daddy!" cried a happy Cinder.

The professor laughed as he embraced his daughter and ruffled her hair. Jaune smiled as he saw a family actually getting along so well. Not that he didn't get along with his own, but the relationship he has with his parents is kinda complicated.

"Hey, Cindy! You ready to begin your Pokemon journey?" professor Birch asked.

Cinder just nodded with as smile as she took a moment to fix her hair. Even though her dad was a major goofball most of the time, Cinder loved him to no end. And it was nice to have a Pokemon professor as your parent, because it meant being able to play with the Pokemon at the lab and learn more about them than one normally could.

"Duskull! Dus Duskull!" Duskull cried happily.

It then proceeded to float around professor Birch's head as it was happy to see the professor again. This was one of his favorite humans, and secretly his favorite prank victim.

"Nice to see you again too, Duskull. Still pranking people, am I right."

It was more of a statement than a question, as professor Birch knows of Duskull's love of pranks better than anyone else.

"Duskull!" the little ghost replied.

"Hey there, professor!" greeted Mercury. "Is it time? Are we gonna get our own Pokemon now?"

"Don't worry, Mercury. You guys will each get a Pokemon. Just be patient." Birch said before he noticed Jaune. "Ah, here's a new face. What's your name, Samura-San?"

Jaune was a bit confused by that name. If Blake was here, she'd be able to understand what the professor was saying with no problem. Luckily, it's Cinder to the rescue.

"Daddy, this is Jaune Arc. He's new to the Hoenn Region and wants to start his own Pokemon journey with us." Cinder explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, I think that can be arranged, but right now I only have the three starter Pokemon that I intended to give to my daughter and her friends. But don't worry, I'll think of something. For now, everyone come with me."

Birch lead the four young adults to the lab table nearby and took three Poke Balls out of his bag. Each one had a different sticker on the top. One had a flame, one had a drop of water, and one had a leaf.

"These three Poke Balls contain one of the three Beginner Pokemon for the Hoenn Region." Birch explained as he grabbed the Poke Ball with the leaf on it. "First up, we have Treecko."

With an audible ***POP*** and a flash of white light, the first of the three Pokemon appeared. Treecko is a Pokemon that looks like a bipedal gecko with green skin, yellow eyes with black slit pupils, two dark green tails and a red underbelly. It also has three fingers and three toes.

"Wow, so is this one a fire type?" Jaune asked.

"No Jaune, it's a grass type." Birch replied.

He picked up another Poke Ball and released a Pokemon that looked fairly stange. It was small, quadrupedal and looked to be amphibious. It has this large fin on top of its head, three orange spike things on each cheek, a tail fin, and its scales are light blue. It's beady black eyes looked around with curiosity.

"And this is Mudkip."

"Kip." squeaked the little guy.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that this one's a water type." Jaune said.

"That's right, Jaune." Birch said.

He then grabbed the Poke Ball with the fire sticker on it.

"And last, but not least, I'd like you all to meet Torchic."

Birch released the last Pokemon, and Cinder and Emerald almost went 'KAWAII' at it's cuteness. Torchic is a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak of are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back.

"Torchic." chirped the little bird.

"Now THAT'S gotta be a fire type!" Jaune said.

Suddenly Torchic began hopping over to Cinder. It affectionately nuzzled her leg, prompting her to pick up the little Pokemon and smile before planting a little kiss on its forehead.

"Well, there's my choice! I choose Torchic!" Cinder said.

Emerald walked over to Treecko and knelt down in front of the gecko Pokemon. They looked each other dead in the eye before smiling and nodding at each other. Treecko then climbed up Emerald's back and took a seat on her shoulder.

"I'll go with Treecko here." Emerald said.

"The I guess me and Mudkip are gonna be partners from now on." Mercury said, picking up the Mud Fish Pokemon. "But what about Jaune? What do we do about his starter Pokemon?"

The professor really wasn't all that stumped, actually. Seeing Duskull already floating around Jaune and nuzzling him in an affectionate manner, he knew what to do.

"Hey Duskull, you wanna be Jaune's starter Pokemon and join him on his journey?" Birch asked.

"Dus! Skull Duskull!" Duskull exclaimed, nodding in affirmative.

The professor took an empty Poke Ball and tapped it against the ghost Pokemon. The ball opened and sucked up the ghost Pokemon as it turned into red energy. The ball pinged for a successful capture all with no struggle.

The professor then walked over to Jaune and gave him the Poke Ball.

"Congratulations, Jaune! You're now a Pokemon trainer and the proud partner of Duskull here!" Birch said.

Jaune looked at the Poke Ball in his hand and seemed a bit unsure. But he steeled his resolve and made a silent promise.

' _Duskull… I know we got off to a rocky start, but I promise you… I'll be the best partner you could ever have!'_

With their Pokemon now in their holding capsules and having received their Pokedexes, Jaune and the gang left Littleroot Town to begin their grand journey of epic adventure! An adventure that will bring forth action, drama, romance and kicking bad guy behind!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Omake #1: The Geist Incident!**_

* * *

Soon after Jaune left Beacon, the students have been trying to find ways to take their minds off of the pain and heartache that came with his departure. Blake was trying to find a book to read, but yelped as she was suddenly hit in the face by one.

Her eyes widened as several books literally flew off her bookshelves and began floating around her. She grunted as another book hit her in the stomach and made her curl up into a fetal position.

"Why have you betrayed me, books?!" Blake whined pathetically.

Weiss and Yang instantly rushed to their friend's rescue with Myrtenaster and Ember Celica drawn and tried to fight off the possessed books. But they couldn't land so much as a single hit.

"I don't understand! Why is this happening?!" Weiss asked.

"It's like I've always suspected! TEXTBOOKS ARE EVIL!" cried Yang as she tried to punch some books out of the sky.

She and Weiss yelped in pain as a couple of books hit them in the sides before knocking Yang's bunk bed down on the three girls, knocking them out with anime swirly eyes. And the culprit of these shenanigans? A Geist Grimm that had snuck in through the open window.

* * *

 _ **Oh, how I always knew that was true when I was in school. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope to read lots of great reviews for this story. Also, count on Jaune catching his share of legendaries in this story. Groudon being among them. And I'm sorry if the chapter feels rushed.**_


End file.
